A Prisoner of Love
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Sequel to A Slave to Love: Now that Megatron knows who Elita is, he has become cold and sparkless. Can the Femme slaves and their offspring survive or will his anger bring everyone down? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. The sequel is finally up, I hope you all enjoy it._

_Any name ideas for Chromia's sparkling? Winner will be credited naturally in the next chapter. _

_Thanks to Kittygirl for her Sparkling design. _

_Enjoy and please review._

"The Sparkling should be stable," Ratchet said softly as he carefully closed up the incubator. "We just gotta keep an optic on the little guy and he should be fine."

"Thanks," Ironhide rasped out, his whole body feeling numb with painkillers. He could barely move, slag that, he could barely stay conscious. His processor was heavy and sluggish, he could easily slip into unconsciousness at any moment but there was so much turmoil in his Spark which prevented him from doing so.

His optics found the still form of his mate, lying on her side as she watched their precious Sparkling sleep. He'd cried so much after his premature birth and had only quietened down a short time ago. He'd been born much too soon, his armour was dangerously soft and some of his wires were exposed, his protoform was still forming. He'd have to remain in an incubator while energon, nutrients and other minerals were pumped into him.

The little Mech hadn't had a great start to life, first he'd lost his twin and now his birth had been induced far too early thanks to his mother being raped.

"Mia?" Ironhide called softly but she didn't respond, didn't even blink. "Mia, you okay?"

Again there was no reaction and Ironhide felt his Spark sink.

"She's in shock," Ratchet murmured quietly to Ironhide, bending down slightly. "Give her time, she'll come round."

Ironhide's optics just remained on her, he wasn't so sure. For the first time in their relationship, not even counting the time they'd been separated, the bond between them was closed. Chromia did not want to let him feel anything from her or allow him to send her feelings in return.

"You...you sure the little guy's okay?" he asked, forcing himself to focus on something other than his mate.

"He's fine," Ratchet told him. "He just needs a lot of care and his creators close by. He's a fighter; he'll pull through this Ironhide."

"Yeah," Ironhide said with a small nod, looking intensely at his little son. His optics roamed over him, focusing on a little twitch his boy's foot gave. Apart from that, he was completely still; the only movement came from the pulsing tubes attached to him.

"Ah...ah...," he stammered, not sure how to explain what he was feeling.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet questioned softly.

"How am ah gonna protect him. Protect her?" he managed to croak out. "Ah've failed them so badly."

"You haven't failed them," Ratchet said fiercely. "How could you have known what Megatron was going to do?"

"Doesn't matter," Ironhide mumbled. "Ah should have stopped 'im from ever getting near her."

"You can't focus on what happened," Ratchet told him. "It doesn't do anyone any good, least of all your mate and son. Just think on helping your family to recover from this."

Ironhide looked away, he didn't know what to say, he was just being overwhelmed with guilt over it all. He simply couldn't think, couldn't process the terrible series of events that had led up to this moment and he certainly couldn't think of any solutions.

"One step at a time," Ratchet murmured kindly. "Your son will have a good life, you, Chromia and all of us will ensure that. And I'm willing to bet that soon enough he'll have several playmates to look forward to."

Ironhide cracked a small smile at that, he'd been worried that his child might not have anyone since all the other Sparklings had Decepticons Sires, meaning play dates weren't very likely. But who knows, perhaps if they were able to rescue the likes of Elita or Moonracer, there could be a few Autobot Sparklings around. After all, those Femmes hadn't seen their Mechs in such a long time; Sparklings were bound to result from any coupling.

Just as he was starting to relax at the thought that things might not be as bad as he'd thought, something started a frantic beeping. He looked over at his son with alarm, also spotting Chromia shaking with fear as spasms rocked the little Sparkling.

Ratchet was instantly at his side, checking the monitor as he started to work, trying to bring the Sparkling back to a stable state. If he'd been fit enough, Ironhide would have held Chromia's hand, offered her comfort but he couldn't do it physically or through their link. Instead, he watched as her form seemed to slump as Ratchet barked out.

"First Aid, get me that vial!"

The medic rushed over and the two of them set to work, their patient's creator anxiously watching. They seemed to take forever and at times, Ironhide couldn't even see his precious first born but finally they drew back with signs of relief. Ironhide also made a similar noise, he was thankful that his son had pulled through. He spotted movement on the little Sparkling's face and saw that he was trying to open his tiny optics.

Ironhide started to smile as the optics opened before yelping in pure shock.

"What, what is it?" Ratchet said urgently, leaning over the Sparkling before muttering a small oath at the sight of the Sparkling.

His optics were bright scarlet red.

Outside the Arc

"Megatron has gone too far," Optimus growled, his fist clenched as he stared in the direction of the sea and under it, the Nemesis.

"He'll be expecting an attack," Prowl pointed out, also looking out to sea.

"I know," Optimus said darkly. "But we cannot stand by and do nothing."

His shoulders suddenly sagging, he said quietly. "Was I wrong for not doing something sooner?"

"No," Jazz stated firmly. "We didn't know the Femmes where there for long enough and then when we did find out, they were carrying. None of us wanted to risk them and hey, old Megs was actually acting reasonable for a while. There's no way we could have predicted he'd lash out like this."

"That's right," Prowl agreed. "Something has happened beyond our control, to push Megatron over the edge. Unless he decides to tell us, we won't know what that is until we reach the Nemesis."

"I do not want to risk the Sparklings in the Nemesis," Optimus said quietly.

"You won't," Prowl told him. "There is not a single possibility that Soundwave will allow his daughter to be hurt in any form. And somehow, I do not think the Combaticons or Starscream will allow their Femmes to be put in harm's way."

"That is true," Optimus nodded. "But I have no idea what is happening with Elita, Arcee or Moonracer. They might be..."

"I don't believe it," Jazz exclaimed. "Megatron was trying to hurt you as much as he could, if something had happened to any of them, he'd have said it. But he didn't even pretend that something had happened, didn't you say he was surprised when you mentioned Arcee?"

"That only really tells us that his rage had nothing to do with her," Prowl pointed out. "But Jazz is right; there would have been no better way to enrage you than tell you one of the Femmes had been hurt."

"Hmm," Optimus murmured pensively. He was determined to attack the Nemesis and he wasn't going to change his mind but his processor still reeled with questions. The burning one was of course why had Megatron done what he'd done.

"We have to go in," he said as some clouds rumbled overhead, a storm was coming. "I just wish I knew the real reason for Megatron's madness. But no matter his reason, he has done something inexcusable, raping a carrying Femme and almost killing her child. We have to go in for her sake and for the sakes of the Femmes on the Nemesis."

"The preparations are almost complete," Prowl said softly, they'd all been organising the attack, they'd simply taken a break outside to reflect and gather their thoughts.

Optimus nodded.

"Then it begins," was all he said.

The Nemesis

"Soundwave, what is the state of our defences?" Megatron asked coldly, standing with his hands tucked behind his back watching as Soundwave examined a glowing screen in front of him.

"They are eighty six percent functioning," was the reply, making Megatron growl.

"Why were they allowed to drop so low?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Soundwave paused and said. "There are a few glitches in the system and several repairs have yet to be completed."

Megatron scowled, this was completely unacceptable. He'd allowed his troops to become far too lax; those Femmes had turned them soft. From now on, he was going to take a hard line on all of them.

"What did you do Megatron?" Starscream demanded. "Why is Prime so angry? Did you tell him Elita is your..."

His next words were cut off by Megatron's hand closing around his throat and gripping it so hard Starscream could only make clicking sounds.

"Do not test me Starscream," he said with a hiss as Starscream's optics looked set to crack under the pressure.

"Ak...ak...," was the only reply the seeker was able to give.

Without letting up the pressure, Megatron said curtly.

"Mobilise your Seekers and get them into the air. Prime is not getting anywhere near those Femmes."

Having said this, he tossed Starscream away from himself, the Seeker crashed into another Mech and both crumpled to the ground. Megatron turned away in disgust, ignoring Starscream's gasps and spluttered curses as he barked out.

"All Decepticons will prepare for battle, make sure those Autobots cannot penetrate our base."

They all received his orders and hastened to carry them out. Scowling, Megatron focused again on Soundwave.

"At least that damn Shuttles appears to have left the planet," he muttered to himself.

"My lord?" Soundwave rumbled. "What about the Femmes?"

"They will be placed where the Autobots cannot reach them, your cassettes can guard them. Make sure the Femmes themselves cannot escape and aid the Autobots," Megatron commanded.

"It shall be done," Soundwave intoned gravely, no doubt thinking of his offspring and mate. Megatron did not terribly care about them, as long as they were locked away from the Autobots. He would not allow Prime to take a single one.

"Megatron," Starscream croaked, rubbing at his throat. Annoyingly, he hadn't left to carry out the orders he'd been given.

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron growled dangerously.

"Even if we beat Prime back today," Starscream began and Megatron was angry at the implication that they _wouldn't_ repel the Autobots.

"How are we supposed to stop him coming back tomorrow?" Starscream finished. "You've successfully managed to frag him off."

"I will decide what is to be done about him," Megatron snarled back. "You need not concern yourself with that Starscream."

Starscream scowled and muttered.

"Very well Megatron, I shall gather my fliers and take to the skies."

Megatron just sent him a contemptuous look before turning back to the monitor.

"I have located a suitable room for the Femmes," Soundwave now said emotionlessly. "They will be safe and secure there."

"Good," Megatron said shortly. "It might be necessary to restrain them; some of them will attempt to escape."

Soundwave made a small movement but said nothing. The warlord noticed and said.

"Nothing arduous, Firestar and Nightracer are expecting after all. Perhaps a shackle on their ankles will suffice. They may have mats to lie upon while they wait for us and Energon."

"Thank you my lord," Soundwave intoned, knowing that Megatron was being so considerate mostly because his intended and child would be done there.

"Have them sent there now," Megatron commanded and Soundwave nodded, quickly sending out a command for the necessary arrangements. He also sent an order to his cassettes to ensure their mother and sister was comfortable and reasonably happy, he knew this would be stressful for Echo.

He mentally promised himself he'd make it up to her.

"Remove anything the Autobots could use from the upper levels," Megatron now commanded. "Make sure all our supplies are sealed and out of their reach, especially the Energon.

"Of course Megatron," Soundwave said as he contacted the appropriate Decepticons who could accomplish this efficiently and quickly like Blitzwing and Astrotrain.

Megatron just made a grumbling sound, his anger bubbling just under the surface. It felt like a massive eruption had previously exploded, spewing hot ash and debris before the first trail of lava had roared down the mountainside. That was when he'd attacked first Ironhide and then Chromia before moving on to Prime. But now that lava had dried up but the magma still lingered within the volcano, ready to erupt again. The molten rock bubbled slightly but nothing more for now.

He was more than ready to unleash on the oh so vengeful and predictable Prime. And perhaps this time he'd finally obliterate him.

_Author's note. How does the battle proceed? What about the Femmes? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Big thank you to everyone who suggested a name for the Sparkling, they were all great. It's a shame I could only pick one but I enjoyed getting them._

_The winner was Greta the troll; you'll see which name I picked at the end of the chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

Elita sat curled in the room she'd been shoved in, her mind in utter turmoil over the events of the last cycle. It was still difficult to comprehend that Megatron was her Sire and always had been. Even when he'd been trying to seduce her, he'd still been her father. She almost laughed as she remembered the time Megatron had told her that he felt something towards deep within his Spark.

It was the distinct echo of a bond that had never been allowed to develop because he'd never been a part of her life. But the Spark could always recognise it's offspring on a sub conscious level and that's why Megatron had felt such a strong connection to her. But not knowing why there was a connection, he assumed that it was a powerful attraction towards her and that's why he'd pursued her so thoroughly. And the end result was that he'd gone so deep that when their true relationship was revealed, he hadn't been able to cope. If only she'd just been another Femme to him, he'd have probably have been delighted not horrified.

It had worked out with Arcee because she was far too young for him to be interested and their relationship had already been more of a guardian/child. So the transition to grandfather and grandchild had been an easy one and they'd actually built up something. Megatron had seemed genuinely fond of his only connection of his off-lined daughter and maybe he was.

But that hadn't stopped him from using Arcee as a means to get at Elita's Port.

"Why?" she whispered, why had he stooped so low? Things had been going so well and he ruined it all by trying to rape her. He'd been convinced that interfacing with her would mean that they'd become lovers and perhaps even spark mates. They even had a young Femme that connected them both, her daughter who was also his granddaughter. He'd reasoned they could become a real family and the irony of it was they'd always been a family.

She sighed, it was unlikely they'd ever be a family, there was now far too much history between them. It was hard to decide what she should feel about that, she'd always harboured a desire to meet her Sire one cycle and now she'd found out he was the leader of the Decepticons, the enemy of her, Optimus and all other Autobots.

How was she ever going to explain this to Arcee?

She'd already tried the door but couldn't open it and nothing in this room would help her. Her tanks were starting to gnaw a little in hunger, however she ignored it. Despite the months of easy refuelling, she was well used to going without. The pain that was harder to ignore was the one in her Spark and a growing processor ache. She just couldn't process how her mother could have slept with Megatron, he was from Kaon and they were from Iacon. Just how had they bumped into each other and had at least a one night stand? From her memory, it was clear he hadn't raped _her_, it had been entirely consensual.

Her mother was dead, the obvious person to ask was Megatron himself but would he ever discuss it? He wasn't one to talk about his past, not unless it was to make a point and he hadn't taken the revelation about her origins very well. Not that she could blame him but she worried what he might have done in his rage.

And she knew that he'd done something, something to her friends but she had absolutely no idea what it could be. She only hoped whatever he'd done didn't have serious consequences.

The Ark

"R-ratchet?" Ironhide croaked as his friend continued to bend over his son. "What...what's wrong with his optics?"

"I don't know," Ratchet said grimly as he carefully examined the little Sparkling before shooting a very sharp look at his friend.

"He's your son Ironhide, there's no doubt about it."

He glanced at Chromia who was staring intently at the Sparkling before saying gently.

"You'd know if he wasn't."

"Yeah," Ironhide said dumbly, thinking of how things had been before...their son had been born. Chromia had given absolutely no indication that nothing had happened to her, she'd talked openly about her time with the Decepticons. The most that had happened was first she'd been forced to wear a skimpy outfit and occasionally forced to bath half naked with Megatron and some of his goons. But on those instances, the other Femmes had also been in the tub too.

They hadn't just interfaced together, they'd shared Sparks and she'd been completely open to him, no secrets, nothing. He knew this was his son in front of him but it was hard not to panic over those red optics. He and Chromia had no code for red optics so why did the little tyke have them.

"I'll need to take a sample of his code," Ratchet muttered, checking some readings on a monitor next to the incubator.

"It could be a mutation," Ratchet now mused. "If it is, it should just be a harmless one."

Ironhide grimaced; somehow he had a very nasty feeling that it wasn't that simple. Mutations of code happened, usually they were just tiny insignificant ones that made no real difference overall. But was it really a coincidence that his son had developed red optics after his mother was raped by a Decepticon. No, he was sure that something far more sinister was going on and whatever Ratchet discovered, he wasn't going to like it.

The Nemesis

"What's going on?" Arcee asked as Thundercracker led her, Moonracer and Ivory down into the lower levels of the Nemesis. Even though she'd been on the Nemesis for quite a while now, she hadn't been to this particular part before.

The blue Seeker hesitated before saying.

"It's nothing for you to worry about?"

"Nothing for us to worry about?" Ivory said contemptuously. "Then why are we being dragged down to this dank place?"

"Hmm," Thundercracker murmured as Arcee said. "Thunder, what's wrong?"

He sighed heavily; they were going to find out one way or another.

"The Autobots are going to attack us," he told them. "Megatron wants you all in a safe location while we repel them."

"Their attacking?" Moonracer exclaimed in shock as the other two Femmes stared. "But why?"

"I can't tell you," he said gently. "But I'll need you three to look after the others; they shouldn't be over stressed if it can be helped."

"But why would papa attack?" Arcee couldn't help but ask. "I had a great time; he shouldn't have a reason to attack."

Megatron had allowed her a cycle to rest so she'd been relaxing in Thundercracker's quarters when he'd come to take her and the others down below. Something big must have happened to provoke her father into such an action.

"I don't know why your father is attacking," Thundercracker said, raising his voice as they looked set to protest. "And that's the truth. Yes, something happened but we don't have all the details yet, we just know that Prime is mobilising against us. You all need to stay where we put you and protect the mothers and Sparklings."

The Femmes digested this as he continued to lead them along the winding corridor. Finally, Moonracer asked.

"Is Warp alright?"

"He's fine," was the reply. "He's outside with the others."

The Seekers would be on the front line, they could move so much more easily in the air than their comrades. So chances were, they would sustain the most amount of damage but they had to protect their base. And Thundercracker had a nasty feeling that this wouldn't be a one off battles, chances were it would turn into a siege. For now they had enough supplies but that would only last for so long.

It was looking very likely that they were going to experience the gnawing pains of slow starvation that had been the norm on Cybertron. With Sparklings, this was going to turn into a complete nightmare. The only thing that might help would be Soundwave cassettes, they would be able to sneak in and out collecting Energon. But anything they did collect would be small and Soundwave would demand that his mate and daughter be fed. Obviously, the cassettes could just refuel when they'd found a source before returning, however it would be the higher ups that got the most.

And what about his little ward? She'd known war all her life and had experienced hunger but it grieved him that she'd likely suffer.

"Is mama going to be there?" Arcee asked anxiously, surely she would know what was happening.

"She will be, all the Femmes are going to be there," Thundercracker replied quickly. "I'd advise you all too just power down and relax as much as possible."

"I don't like this," Moonracer muttered, slipping an arm around the younger Femme.

"Same," Arcee murmured, suddenly feeling scared. It was all this uncertainty, the unknown reason why her beloved father was on the war path. And as Moony had just said, she wasn't going to like the reason.

The Ark

"What is it?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet came over him, he'd finally finished his testing. The Medic hesitated and Ironhide felt his Spark sink, it couldn't be good news.

"He's definitely your son," Ratchet said reassuringly. "But..."

He broke off; he looked like a Mech that didn't know how to break some bad news.

"But...?" Ironhide prompted, whatever the bad news was, he'd take it.

Ratchet sighed before saying.

"You already know your son was in a delicate stage when he was born. Well, code was still being processed, activated and the like. Within Chromia, as his code was being developed, he was protected by a plug that Femmes develop after the Sparkling begins forming and this stops any more code from interfering and this includes the creators' code. However when Megatron attacked Chromia..."

"The plug was broken," Ironhide finished brokenly. "Megatron's code got to ma boy."

"That's what it looks like," Ratchet said gravely. "His code attached to the Sparkling's and has influenced it. Obviously the little ones optics were affected but right now I can't say what else might have been changed."

"That's...that's not too bad," Ironhide said slowly. He was repulsed by the idea that Megatron had violated both his mate and son but as long as their Sparkling was healthy, he could live with it.

"Ironhide," Ratchet said quietly. "That's my official diagnosis, code interference. But...there is a chance that Megatron could still use this."

"Use this?" Ironhide repeated dumbly. "What'd yah mean?"

"At a first glance, it looks like he has a Decepticon Sire," Ratchet murmured quietly but seriously. "And Chromia was a prisoner was a long time, both before and after the Sparkling's conception. She was dressed skimpily, we know there was a lot of interfacing going on...and we know how low Megatron would stoop."

"Yah saying he's got a claim on ma son?" Ironhide said complete outrage.

"I'm saying if he decides to, he could build a pretty strong case," Ratchet said grimly. "His code is within the Sparkling, she was his prisoner, he has interfaced with her..."

"He raped her," Ironhide snarled furiously, making First Aid jump and glance nervously at them. "And she was damn already pregnant then."

"I know," Ratchet told him, placing a hand on the angry Autobot's shoulder. "If things were normal, this wouldn't even be an issue but it's not. I don't want to upset you or Chromia Ironhide but there is a real possibility that Megatron will claim he is the true father and try to take your son away. He might even try to take Chromia, since the Sparkling will need his mother."

"Frag!" Ironhide exclaimed, raising a fist to punch something but Ratchet prevented him. No way was he patching up a damaged fist after working so hard to repair the old solider.

"FRAG!" he yelled, feeling like his Spark might burst with despair as Ratchet held him.

As he slumped, First Aid edged over and said.

"You really think Megatron will do that?"

"The moment he sets optics on that Sparkling, he'd been a fool not to think it," Ratchet said grimly. "How do you think Optimus will feel if Megatron declares that the Sparkling belongs to him and demands we hand him over?"

First Aid opened his mouth before closing it with a grimace. He didn't need to say what Optimus would say, their leader would be devastated and angry.

"Exactly," Ratchet stated. "Megatron is out to hurt us in deeper ways than simply fighting on the battlefield. What better way than to demand the only full Autobot Sparkling?"

"What can we do?" First Aid asked. "We can't cover up those optics...perhaps Megatron won't be interested in checking the Sparkling. He'll assume there are no issues or that there's anything of interest to him."

"Those Cassettes always seem to find out the worst information," Ratchet reminded. "We have to prepare for the worst, assume that at some point he will find out and act on it."

He shook his head. Chromia had suffered a lot of damage during the rape and that impromptu delivery had not helped matter. He'd found the mutilated plug but at the time, he'd had more important things to worry about. He hadn't even thought about the possible implications of Megatron shooting his code into a sac of developing Sparkling code.

"Ah won't let him get yah," Ironhide whispered to the sleeping Sparkling. "Ya'll just hang in there son, everything's gonna be alright."

He hesitated before murmuring.

"Dynomite."

_Author's note. What happens when all the Femmes meet? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
